In some application scenarios, whether a user location is a particular location needs to be checked, and a particular operation is performed if the check succeeds. Currently, a geographical location of a user is mainly obtained by means of location based service (LBS), to check whether the geographical location of the user falls within a particular geographical location range. The check succeeds if the geographical location of the user falls within the geographical location range; and the check fails if it is determined that the user location is out of the geographical location range.
However, a current user location check manner depends on the LBS, requires a terminal to enable a global positioning system (GPS) positioning function and/or a wireless communications network positioning function, and needs to be supported by an LBS server. Consequently, the current user location check manner imposes very high requirements on a hardware environment, and needs to be improved.